


In the Bleak Midwinter

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Finding Family, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, New Year's Eve, Orphan Dean, Orphan Sam, Sick Dean Winchester, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel found them in the shed and promptly forgot what his sister had sent him to fetch.</p><p>The boys were huddled in the back, small lumps in the darkness, barely illuminated by Castiel’s lantern. One of them was covered in several ratty blankets, and the other, the older one, appeared asleep on the ground in nothing but regular clothes. He wasn’t even wearing a jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bleak Midwinter

Castiel found them in the shed and promptly forgot what his sister had sent him to fetch.

The boys were huddled in the back, small lumps in the darkness, barely illuminated by Castiel’s lantern. One of them was covered in several ratty blankets, and the other, the older one, appeared asleep on the ground in nothing but regular clothes. He wasn’t even wearing a jacket.

They must’ve wedged the shed door open, desperate to escape the biting winds. That was probably why Castiel hadn’t needed the key to get inside.

But they weren’t much better off here. The shed wasn’t insulated, and the wind found a way through the cracks, leaving the wooden structure shaking and freezing cold.

Castiel’s breaths puffed in the wintry air as he approached the pair. Only the younger one moved, though it was sluggish.

“P-P-Please help,” he stammered through chattering teeth. “M-m-my brother w-w-won’t wake up.”

Indeed, the older boy, actually not much younger than Castiel himself, had blue lips and didn’t appear to be breathing.

“What’s your name?” Castiel asked the younger one.

“Sam. And th-th-that’s Dean. I’m sorry for t-t-trespassing but–”

“Don’t you worry about that, Sam. Do you think you can stand and take the lantern? I’ll need to carry Dean inside.”

Sam staggered to his feet and accepted the lantern in trembling hands. Gods, he couldn’t be more than eleven, twelve with how skinny he was.

That was nothing compared to his older brother, though. When Castiel wedged his hands under Dean’s body and lifted, he discovered that Dean weighed hardly anything. His skin was icy to the touch, and Castiel hissed through his teeth. Things didn’t bode well for him, but at least Castiel could get Sam warmed up inside.

Sam led the way, following Castiel’s footsteps in the snow as they led back to Castiel and his sister’s cottage, a small building on the edge of town, right against the forest. Castiel had built most of the structure himself, after he and Anna decided that moving away from their family in the city was a far better option than staying.

That said, their cottage was humble, and Castiel wasn’t sure just where they’d fit Sam and Dean, though he was sure Anna would think of something. He could always bunk with his sister, like they’d done as children.

There was no way he was kicking these boys back out into the unforgiving winter.

“Knock loudly on the door,” Castiel told Sam as they arrived. The boy followed his instructions, and a few moments later, Anna appeared with wide eyes.

“They were in the shed,” Castiel said. “This one needs help.” He nodded down at Dean, and Anna backed up to let him and Sam inside.

Castiel shouldered through the door and was glad to know that, like always, he and Anna were on the same page. She voiced no protests and simply got to work finding dry warm clothes and food. Castiel set Dean down in front of the fire and began to strip him down, not embarrassed when it came to exposing all of Dean’s body.

Honestly, the boy looked dead once his clothes were gone. His skin was gray with tinges of blue, and Castiel could count his ribs. He was still breathing, amazingly, but they were shallow breaths and he was too far gone to move.

Castiel had worked at a doctor’s office before, back in the city, and he knew what to do with hypothermic patients. He knew Anna was taking care of Sam, so it was his duty to save the boy’s brother.

He stood and almost collided with Anna, who shoved nearly all of their blankets into his arms.

“Thank you,” he said.

She smiled, grim. “Of course.” She glanced down at Dean. “Do you think you can save him?”

“I’ll do my best. Sam?”

“I’m getting some food into him, and then putting him to bed. Which room–?”

“Take my room. I have to stay with Dean.”

Anna nodded. “Good luck.” She squeezed his arm and then headed back to the kitchen.

Castiel placed the blankets on the ground and quickly disrobed. He lay behind Dean, fighting against the instinct to avoid his cold skin, but ignored it as he pressed close. He pulled the blankets over them both, and though he’d started to shiver, he grew hot with with all their coverings.

Unfortunately, Dean remained frozen. Castiel hoped his body heat would thaw him out and secretly wished they didn’t have to stay on the floor, but Dean needed the fire.

Just as he realized it could use another log, Anna bustled in and stoked the flames for him.

“Sam’s asleep,” she said. She closed her eyes, her expression pinched. “They’re street orphans, and he said they’ve barely eaten in days. And Dean hasn’t had anything in maybe a week.” When she opened her eyes again, Castiel understood what she was trying to say.

He couldn’t save everyone, and maybe Dean was just too far gone.

“I’m aware,” Castiel said gently. “But I’ve got to try.”

“I know.” She retreated to the kitchen, and then most likely to her bedroom just beyond it.

Castiel remained where he was. His mind spun, but he knew there was nothing more he could do. There was no time to get Dean to a proper doctor, not before he froze to death.

And maybe Castiel was imagining him getting warmer, but it seemed he was improving.

Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking.

Castiel didn’t think he’d be able to sleep, but hours later, he woke to movement.

Dean was shivering madly, his teeth clacking together and his body curled into itself. The fire had gone down, so Castiel braced himself to hurry out and add a few more logs. He returned to the warmth and smiled when he saw that Dean’s skin was pinker than before, and the blue had vanished from his lips.

Dean would be okay.

Castiel smiled and fell back asleep.

 

******

Dean recovered in fits and starts. He was weak, so he remained near the fire, and Castiel hand-fed him broth before building up to solid foods. He didn’t speak much, but his eyes conveyed a depth of gratitude that took Castiel’s breath away.

Meanwhile, Sam hovered anxiously and helped in any way he could, whether it was assisting Anna in the kitchen, or gathering firewood from their stock in the back. He thanked them at every turn until Anna gently told him it wasn’t necessary, that he had more than repaid them for helping.

“But you saved us,” Sam insisted. “And we don’t even have anything to give you.”

“Your company is enough,” Castiel said, for it was true.

Before Dean and Sam joined them, Castiel and Anna had led quiet lives. They’d kept to themselves, and spent many an evening silently enjoying each other’s company while they read or composed letters. They were so accustomed to living together that often, things went unsaid between them. Sometimes days would pass before Castiel had to use his voice.

Now, though, Castiel spoke all the time. Mostly to Dean, when he was helping him strengthen his atrophied muscles. He spoke words of encouragement, and shared all kinds of stories from his childhood. While Castiel was estranged from most of his siblings now, they’d had many adventures when they were younger, and he loved to make Dean laugh with tales of their antics.

By the time Christmas rolled around, Dean was back on his feet and rapidly improving. He still didn’t talk much, but since Sam wasn’t making a big deal of it, Castiel figured he’d always been a fairly quiet individual.

That said, Dean expressed himself in countless other ways. Castiel had started to memorize the different quirks to his lips when he was happy or annoyed, and had watched the way Dean’s hands clenched or fidgeted depending on his mood. The more time Dean spent at their cottage, the less he hunched over as well, a submissive trait he must’ve picked up from the streets.

But now, comfortable, safe, and happy, Castiel got a glimpse of Dean at his most content. When he smiled, dimples popped in his cheeks, and Castiel loved the freckles that still managed to dot his face even in winter. Not only that, but he was putting on fat and muscle thanks to good, consistent meals, and Castiel was glad Dean was filling out.

Of course, his observations were not as subtle as he wished they were.

“Be careful with him, Castiel,” Anna warned him one day, when she confronted him a few days after Christmas. They’d celebrated with a mini feast and enough mulled cider to make them sleepy even as they’d attempted some games. The alcohol had gone to Castiel’s head, and he’d known he’d stared at Dean for most of the night, but was helpless to prevent it.

“I would never do anything inappropriate,” Castiel said. Helping Dean heal had been clinical, not personal. If Dean wasn’t able to formulate a relationship beyond that, then it would have to remain one-sided.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Anna said. “I just worry that he might give you what you want only so that they’re able to stay.”

Castiel blinked. “You think Dean will take advantage of me, of us?”

“If he’s desperate enough. You saw how he was. He gave Sam everything he had. His brother is his life.”

Castiel frowned. “Come now, Anna. You don’t really think he’d be so cruel do you?”

Anna sighed. She shrugged. “I don’t know. That’s why I’m telling you to be careful.”

Even though he hated it, Anna’s words rankled in Castiel’s mind. His sister was right. She’d always been the more cautious of them both, and he knew she wasn’t coming from a place of malice.

However, Anna then went on to confide in him that she genuinely liked both brothers, and it was nice to have extra hands to help out around the cottage. Maybe in the spring, they could get around to that vegetable garden they’d always wanted, and set up a small cornfield, or even get some chickens and cows. With Sam and Dean, big tasks would be easier to manage.

“We could supplement our allowance and buy things for ourselves,” she said, excitement tingeing her voice, and Castiel agreed that that would be ideal. They’d gotten away from their family, but not before signing an accord that they’d accept monthly funds from their family’s foundation. As their mother put it, she didn’t want them to starve.

Having Sam and Dean stay was a good thing. Castiel considered Sam the younger brother he never had. And Dean…

Dean was complicated.

On New Year’s Eve, they all stayed up late drinking mead and sampling the confections Sam and Anna had whipped up that morning. The little cakes had sugar sprinkled on top, and Castiel couldn’t stifle a grin when Dean bit into his and got powder on his upper lip.

“You’ve got something…” he started and trailed off as he reached a finger to swipe it away.

Dean was frozen, and his eyes tracked the movement. He licked his lips just as Castiel pulled back, suddenly aware that he was crossing a line.

Anna and Sam had disappeared into the kitchen for more goodies, so Castiel and Dean were left on the rug near the fire, staring at each other.

“You know you can stay,” Castiel said quickly, as Dean edged closer. He played with the frayed edge of the rug. “You and Sam. This is your home now.”

“Cas,” Dean said, and he was so close, Castiel could practically feel the warmth radiating from him.

He lifted his gaze to meet Dean’s.

“Anna told us yesterday,” Dean said, quiet. “And she also said, well…she gave her blessing. For us.”

“Us?” Castiel said, and his throat closed around the word.

“If you want there to be an us,” Dean said, leaning over Castiel.

“Do you want there to be?”

Dean’s gaze bore into his and his lips twitched. Amusement, mixed with fondness in the swirling green of his eyes. He nodded.

Castiel could barely breathe, yet his body surged up to press their mouths together. Dean was so warm, and his lips so wet and open. Castiel remembered how cold he’d been, how these same lips had been blue and life had nearly fled his body.

But here was Dean, healthy and happy and wanting to be something more.

Something incredible.

“It’s about time,” Sam said, and they broke apart. The boy was smiling in the doorway to the kitchen, as was Anna who stood beside him.

“I’m sorry I scared you the other day,” she said to Castiel. “I was just nervous for you. But I shouldn’t have been.” She smirked at Dean. “He made his intentions very clear, so I thought I’d be up front, too.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said. He rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, not caring that it was bony and less than comfortable.

“I think we’re in the New Year now,” Sam said as he glanced out the window. “Wow, the moon’s beautiful tonight.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and tugged him close. “Happy New Year, everyone.”

They all chorused the words back at him, and Castiel marveled that so much had changed in such a short amount of time. But it was all good change, and they had a truly wonderful year to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is the last ficlet in this series, since I was just doing it for 2015 and I've run out of Sundays!
> 
> I'm not sure I will post weekly fics anymore, but I'm sure I'll keep writing, just a bit more sporadically (except for my longer fics that I will do my best to update consistently).
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has followed my drabbles! I appreciate all your kudos, comments, and bookmarks more than you'll know! Until next year! :)


End file.
